I Came Back For You
by Mr. Pringles
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha but what, or more specifically, for whom did he came back for? Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER:** Me no own the following Naruto characters.

The sound of the doorbell alarmed the woman who was still currently in her slumber; the noise ringing in her ears as if the sound used a megaphone. Her brows collided with each other while her nose twitched in disturbance. Slowly, she opened her left eye to know who was making all this noise but it would be impossible if she doesn't open the door. The woman didn't think twice and got upright and rubbed her sleepy eyes that begged to go back to sleep while the disturbing noise continued ringing.

Irritated, she shouted "Alright, alright! Stop already because I'm awake!"

She walked towards the door and touched the cool metal, making her fingers shiver from its coldness. When she opened the door, she looked at the person whom she thought, that intentionally interfere her from her peaceful sleep. But at that moment, both her eyes widen in shock to see none other than the person who was a survivor of the massacred clan. She didn't believe this was happening and she wasn't also sure if this was reality so she pinched her upper right arm painfully and flinched from the action she just made. And that proved that it was true. They both stared at each other for a moment, studying each other's emotions with their eyes and it was rather weird for her since she could always scream in bliss for seeing him again but all she could do was to stop and stare. Then something in her mind protested for her to say something but then again, she just stood there and gazed at him.

Somehow, she was mesmerized of how much he was changed. He had grown so fast and he even towered her small frame. Though, his hair hasn't changed. It was still the same hairstyle she was formerly in loved with and… she hoped that his personality hasn't changed. Something inside her was kind of scared that he might be a lot colder than before yet; she didn't expect him to be the kind of person who would be nice, kind, sweet and caring. No way. But if there would be a chance, she would already think that he was just faking it. She was one hundred percent positive. I mean come on, why would a bastard like him be all Mr. Perfect? Please.

Something in the middle of her mind suddenly protested, _'What the hell do you think you are doing, woman? Say something already!'_

'I know… but, but…'

Then the pink-haired woman shut her eyes tightly and gathered up courage inside of her. Inner Sakura was right. If she did kept her actions like that, the moment would be really awkward for her and he might probably left her and say that he's wasting his time here. She opened her eyes and her mouth, trying to get the words out from her lips but it wasn't helping any better.

Her lips trembled while stuttering words that are un-understandable, "I—I… W-why… here…?" She closed her eyes again.'Damn it! Why wouldn't my mind help?'

But before she would say anything again, she felt something warm on her flustered cheek which made her eyes wide open. There he was, smiling at her while his face was getting closer and closer until their faces were only inches away from each other. Then, an imaginary brick hit her which made a hole for questions to rush in her thoughts. Why was he here, anyway? Why did he do that? Why did he come back? Had he already killed his brother? How did he escape from Orochimaru? All those questions made her confused and rather curious at the same time. She was speechless.

All she could feel now was the warmth on her cheek and on her lips. At this moment, she felt like she was going to melt into a small puddle or just fall onto his arms. But then again, she was thinking that it was all a dream again. If this was true, she have—no, wanted to make sure that this was all real. The only thing she could do was to kiss him back. And that's when she knew that this was no dream but reality. Suddenly, she felt her heart being filled with words, colors and feelings of love and it was making her insane. She couldn't hold back but to almost devour his lips, kissing him in her every passionate way while their tongues fought in a battle.

She wanted this—no, she wanted _him_ but her lungs were begging for air and that's when she broke the kiss. Though she hated to break the bond of their kiss, she was already running out of air and it might result of her collapsing on the floor which, she doesn't want to happen. They both panted for air after the fierce battle of the kiss and then smiled at each other. It also made butterflies flutter in her stomach when she saw him smile. _His smile_.

"I-I'm sorry about that." He apologized but she only shook her head no and smirked mischievously.

"It's alright but, what are you doing back here?" That question made him bow down his head in disappointment.

"I didn't mean it that way. I-I mean, you could come t-to N-Naruto's, right?" It was his turn to disagree about her answer and smiled at her. He looked at her in amazement of how she has grown up and she was a lot more… womanly now but, she still had those same features in her face that made him stare in astoundment.

"No, Sakura. I didn't come back for this village, for Naruto or for anyone in this village." He spoke, placing his hands onto both of her cheeks then brushing his lips against her soft ones.

"Except, I-I came back for _you_."

Alright, I know this was all crappy but I had nothing left to do so yeah. Hope you guys like it... and oh, review. :)


End file.
